The Writer
by Aoi Aysel
Summary: Mereka bergelantungan pada satu sisi atap, hanya jari-jari Sasuke yang menyelamatkan mereka, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama cengkraman Sasuke terlepas, tubuh mereka melesat menuju bumi.


**THE WRITER**

 _ **Shinigami**_

 _Naruto fanfiction_  
 _Disclimer Masashi Kishimoto_  
 _[Peringatan ooc, typo, au]_  
 _[Supranatural]_  
 _[Remaja]_  
 _[Cerita oleh Namikaze]_

 _1 dari 1 bagian diterbitkan-hari ini_

 _Bagian 1 Siapa?_

 _Uzumaki Naruto menoleh lagi ke belakang, sejak meninggalkan ruang klub, perasaan seperti seseorang sedang mengikutinya membuat pemuda itu setengah berlari, sisa-sisa mentari sore menjadi penerangan kala ia melintasi koridor panjang bangunan Konoha Academy menuju atap sekolah._

 _Dia menertawakan rumor tentang hantu penasaran yang muncul saat menjelang malam yang menyebabkan Neji Hyuga, Ketua Dewan Siswa bunuh diri-melompat dari atap sekolah. Pribadi superior dan dominan seorang Hyuga tidak akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Naruto tau pasti hal itu._

 _Kepalanya melongok ke arah halaman sekolah. Dibawah sana masih terdapat garis putih dan police line penanda TKP. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok gelap di belakangnya, sampai tangan itu memegang pundaknya._

 _..._

Gemuruh yang kesekian kali berasal dari perutnya, memaksa Namikaze Naruto untuk berhenti dari aktivitas mengetik. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya pria berambut kuning itu berkutat dengan laptopnya, membiarkan dirinya kelaparan demi menyelesaikan _chapter_ pertama cerita supranatural yang dia buat. Namun rasa lapar mengalahkannya, kepalanya mulai pusing dan pandangannya buram.

Dengan berat hati dia memaksa tubuhnya berdiri. Berjalan menuju dapur kemudian minum bergelas-gelas air untuk memberinya sedikit tenaga.

"Aku akan makan ramen instan saja." Dibukanya lemari es untuk memeriksa persediaan makanan, namun tidak ada apapun didalamnya selain lampu yang menyala.

Mengenakan mantel yang cukup tebal untuk menangkal udara dingin, dia harus bergegas ke mini market terdekat sebelum malam semakin larut.

Setelah memborong ramen instan, roti, beberapa kaleng jus jeruk dan susu, dia berlari-lari kecil agar segera sampai di apartemennya. Walaupun hampir tengah malam jalan masih ramai oleh pejalan kaki pada akhir pekan. Tapi bepergian sendiri dimalam hari membuatnya merinding.

Dia baru merasa lega setelah sampai di depan pintu. Perasaannya gembira, ternyata tetangga sebelahnya, Sarutobi Asuma baru saja pulang, dia masih berdiri menunggu di depan pintu. Dalam penerangan yang remang Naruto bisa melihat darah menetes dari kepalanya, seragamnya pun kotor dan terdapat banyak sobekan. Dia memaklumi resiko pekerjaan ayah satu anak itu.

"Selamat malam Asuma- _san_ , mungkin ibunya Mirai sudah tidur."

Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali memandang pintu.

...

Siapapun yang mengenalnya tentu akan tau bahwa kalau ingin membuat Namikaze Naruto ketakutan cukup mengatakan satu kata, Hantu.

Dia adalah seorang pelajar sekolah menengah atas, diwaktu luangnya ia menyempatkan diri menulis _fanfiction_ dari _animanga_ favoritnya yang bercerita tentang ninja dari Desa Konoha.

Idenya datang begitu saja ketika dia sedang mencuci piring, tidak ada hubungannya memang, tetapi itulah yang terjadi. Dia menantang dirinya sendiri untuk menulis cerita mistis.

Tinggal seorang diri di apartemen tidak membuatnya gentar, setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, sekarang dia kembali berhadapan dengan laptop, dengan jari-jari yang gemetar dia melanjutkan kisah Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan latihan kendo saat melihat rival cintanya meninggalkan ruang klub misteri. Dia geram, siang tadi mendapati orang itu berbuat tidak senonoh pada kekasihnya di halaman belakang sekolah. Sasuke membuntutinya._

 _"Hoi, Baka dobe.."_

 _"Teme, kau hampir saja membuat ku jatuh." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _"Tentu saja untuk kegiatan klub, kami menyelidiki penyebab kematian Hyuga-Kaicho."_

 _"Naruto, aku memperingatkan mu untuk yang terakhir kali, jangan mendekati Sakura lagi."_

 _"Mengapa? Akan sangat bagus jika dia jadi koleksiku."_

 _"Kau..." Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto. Amarah yang sudah lama dipendam menguasainya._

 _"Apa kau melihat apa yang kulakukan terakhir kali? Tubuh yang sangat indah." Naruto tersenyum mesum, sengaja memprovokasi._

 _Sasuke tidak lagi berpikir, sebuah tinju dia layangkan ke wajah Naruto hingga dia terdesak ke tepi. Belum puas, ketua klub kendo itu kemudian menendang perut kawan lamanya itu hingga membuat kakinya tak lagi berpijak pada atap. Naruto yang merasa dirinya akan terjun bebas, refleks tangannya meraih tubuh Sasuke._

 _Mereka bergelantungan pada satu sisi atap, hanya jari-jari Sasuke yang menyelamatkan mereka, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama cengkraman Sasuke terlepas, tubuh mereka melesat menuju bumi._

 _Bersambung_

 _..._

Sekarang adalah hari libur, suasana hatinya senang setelah begadang sampai lewat tengah malam, akhirnya Naruto mempublikasikan bagian pertama ceritanya.

Sambil menunggu respon pembaca untuk ceritanya, Naruto menyiapkan sarapan. Segelas susu dan beberapa potong roti sepertinya cukup. Bersantai sambil menonton tv di hari libur memang yang terbaik.

 _"Divisi Satu Kepolisian Metropolitan Konoha berhasil menembak mati dua orang anggota sindikat mafia Akatsuki yang melakukan perlawanan saat akan ditangkap. Kedua orang itu dikenal dengan sebuatan Kombo Zombie bernama Hidan dan Kakuzu._

 _Hidan adalah seorang pembunuh berantai yang membunuh semua korbannya dengan ritual voodoo. Sedangkan Kakuzu merupakan otak utama penjualan organ tubuh manusia di pasar gelap._

 _Pada penggerebekan jumat siang seorang anggota polisi tewas saat bertugas. Inspektur Sarutobi Asuma terjebak dalam ledakan yang menghancurkan markas cabang Akatsuki ..."_

"..."

Gelas itu jatuh menimpa kakinya, menumpahkan cairan putih yang menyebar, sepotong besar roti yang belum dikunyah menyumbat tenggorokan, membuat pemuda penyendiri itu tercekik. Namikaze Naruto tergeletak di lantai yang dingin, dimana butuh waktu lama bagi orang lain menemukannya.

 **Tamat**

 _Tujuh hari kemudian._

 _Bagian 2 Apa yang terlihat di matanya_

 _2 dari 2 bagian diterbitkan-hari ini_

 _Tubuh Uchiha Sasuke melaju dengan cepat menyambut gravitasi, matanya terbelalak bukan karena kematian akan segera menjemputnya._

 _"Ternyata itu perbuatanmu, Naruto."_

 _Di matanya yang sehitam malam, merefleksikan bayangan Uzumaki Naruto dengan sepasang sayap hitam besar, melayang dengan seringai di wajahnya._


End file.
